If i needed you
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: "If i needed you, would you come to me? Would you come to me for to ease my pain?"


**If i needed you**

* * *

Ritsu squeezed the extra water out of the warm, damp towel over a bowl that rested on the marble nightstand. Takano's breathing was steady, but it was a heavy panting that circulated each breath. Ritsu sat on the edge of the bed, checking once more for a temperature before placing the damp towel on his boss' forehead.

Ritsu was never the type to fall for someone after what occurred almost eleven years ago. But still, he was never the type to leave, not only his boss, but his neighbor, and _his Saga-Senpai,_ weak, in the hallway in front of his apartment door. He may be jaded due to certain _misunderstandings,_ but he could never, in his heart of hearts, leave his precious Senpai alone at his current state.

Takano mumbled incoherently in his sleep, turning his head every once in a while, and groaning in pain. Ritsu checked the time, remembering it was time to give Takano another dose of medicine. He found himself reluctant to wake the sleeping raven, but he practiced to tell himself not to feel guilty, for this would ease the pain.

"Takano-san," Ritsu spoke in a hushed tone, barely shaking the raven awake from his sleep. When the raven did not move, he forced himself to shake him a tad bit harder, enough to stir the him awake. Bronze eyes peeked opened, heavy with daze and drowsiness. Takano was internally surprised, waking up to a blurry vision of _his_ Ritsu. For mere seconds of this blur, he sworn he was in his Uni days, and was once again, imagining _his precious_ Ritsu, smiling small at him. But when his vision finally cleared through his heavy eyes, he remembered that those days were long gone. He was in his late twenties, editor and chief of the Emerald department. And Ritsu was here. _His_ Ritsu was _really_ here.

"Rit..su.." Takano felt groggy, nauseated and drowsy. His head ached with a raging pounding, his breathing was deep and heavy, and his body felt both too hot for blankets, but too cold without them. Ritsu brushed his hands through his _almost_ lover's raven hair, giving him a small smile, and holding out a liquid cup of 'pain relief.'

"Takano-san, it's time to take this. It'll help your fever." Takano stared sleepily at the sight before him, relieved that it was really his beloved brunette before him. And all the more surprisingly, he was taking _care_ of him.

"…" He forced his aching body to sit upright, resting on his elbows to support his weight. Ritsu held out the cup of liquid, making Takano give a small groan at the thought of taking bitter, nauseating medicine. But nonetheless, he allowed himself to chug it in one go for Ritsu.

Ritsu took the cup back, setting it down on the nightstand, and taking the towel on the raven's forehead to ring out once again.

"Ritsu.." Takano slurred, swallowing the pain in his throat and weakly reaching for his lover's hand. Ritsu felt their fingers intertwine, the cold tips of Takano's fingers and warmth of his palm brought many emotions and sensations through his body. And though he hadn't admitted his affections for his boss, he knew deep down, through all the denial, and all the hurt, he couldn't bear to see his Senpai like this.

"Y-yes, Takano-san?" Ritsu responded, still giving a somewhat sad smile. Takano gazed at his lover through the heavy eyelids that began to slowly shut themselves.

"Will you..si..ng.. for me..?" He spoke no louder than a groggy whisper, but it was loud enough for Ritsu to hear. A blush crept onto the brunettes tanned cheeks.

"W-what? W-why would you ask t-that?" Ritsu laughed sheepishly, scratching his nape with his free hand and trying to avoid the bronze eyes that studied him.

"please..?" He begged through no more than a whisper. Ritsu frowned a little, before giving in with a sigh.

"O-okay…don't laugh.." Takano gave a slight nod, holding onto Ritsu's hand as he closed his eyes to the sound of Ritsu's voice lullabying him to sleep. **"** _ **If I needed you, would you come to me? Would you come to me for to ease my pain?"**_

Takano gave a smile, listening to the beautiful sound of Ritsu's voice that drifted him slowly into sleep.

" _ **And if you needed me,**_

 _ **I would come to you.**_

 _ **I would swim the seas for to ease your pain.."**_

* * *

Takano's eyelids fluttered open to a ray of sunlight peering through the window. He blinked several times before running a hand through his shaggy, raven-colored hair.

He turned his head, finding none other than his beloved. The sunlight rays gazed onto the smaller male, making him almost glow with an essence so magnificent, it took Takano's breath away. If Ritsu were a painting, there would be no frame, because the image he would be alone, would be enough to sell for no price to high.

Takano stared, mesmerized by the brunette. In all his years, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. There was _no one_ like _his_ Ritsu. The raven gently pet the silky brown locks, unknowingly memorizing every strand's feel, taking note of every flutter of his eyes, listening to every mumble underneath his breath. Ritsu was a work of art.

Takano smiled to himself, taking off the semi-damp towel near his forehead. He sat upright, noticing a bottle of liquid medicine on the nightstand, and a bowl with now cold water. _'Did Ritsu do this?'_ He turned back to the brunette, memories from last night reappearing in his head.

Ritsu stirred, mumbling to himself and then sitting up half-asleep. _'He's so cute in the morning.'_ Takano and Ritsu glanced at each other, one male half asleep and the other very happy inside. "Ritsu," Takano began, bringing the brunette closer in range to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Good morning."

Ritsu waved in the air, before closing his eyes again and laying back down on the pillow. He mumbled something, but it was inaudible to Takano.

"What?"

"I said.." Ritsu mumbled, slightly stretching and shifting in the blankets.

"I can't hear you."

Ritsu turned to face his boss, giving him a tired sigh. "Are you feeling better yet?" Takano felt his heart quicken, if he didn't know any better, he'd assume he was having a heart attack.

"Yes, Thank you, Ritsu." Takano ruffled the brunette hair every which way, making the younger male's trademark blush appear on his cheeks.

"Yea, yea." Ritsu yawned, bringing the blankets up to cover his shoulders. "Goodnight." Ritsu mumbled again, before closing his emerald eyes into darkness. Takano chuckled, giving another kiss on the forehead, and pulling him closer into his arms.

"Ritsu?" He spoke, almost whispering. Ritsu did a light 'hmm,' before Takano continued. **"If I needed you, would you come to me? Would you come to me for to ease my pain?"**

Ritsu stiffened, blushing furiously at hearing the older male sing him the same song he did just hours ago. "T-Takano-s-san…y-you remember t-that!?" Ritsu spoke panicked, no longer sleepy. Bronze eyes and emeralds met, both searching for answers within each other.

"Yes. And I'll never forget how beautiful you sing." Takano held Ritsu close, still smiling with his chin resting on the top of Ritsu's head. "But would you?"

"…w-would I what?..." Ritsu hesitantly asked. Takano lifted Ritsu's face, staring deeply into the nervous emeralds.

"Would you come to me for to ease my pain?" Ritsu felt his face go hot, his stomach fluttered away, his knees buckled even though he wasn't even standing. His heart skipped who knows how many beats.

"I…I…" Ritsu stuttered.

"Because I would." Takano stated, eyes happily staring into the other's.

"…what?"

"I would come to you. I would swim the seas for to ease your pain.."

Ritsu held his breath, and without realizing it, small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "B-baka…I thought you were sick." He mumbled, lips quivering and throat swallowing the lump forming.

"I was. But someone took care of me last night.." Takano smirked to himself, knowing that Ritsu knew it was plastered on his face. But the smirk quickly turned into a genuine smile, "I love you Ritsu." Takano planted little, soft kisses all over his face. First his forehead, then his nose. Then his rosy, warm cheeks, and then gently licked the small tears in his eyes. And lastly, he kissed those perfect lips.

The two stayed like that, having a gentle, slow kiss. And when they broke away, there were no words exchanged. All they needed was a touch. And a touch said it all.

Ritsu's heart felt overwhelmed, ready to burst in happiness, and of pain. He loved this man. So much. And yet, he was so afraid that it would all go away in a matter of seconds. His heart was screaming inside, _'don't ever leave me, don't ever let me leave.'_ And his head was saying _'this is a façade. This is a game. Run away. Leave him. Leave him. Leave him and don't look back.'_ And still, when Takano's lips met his once again, his container for unrequited love was already broken. It was shattered into pieces because there was so much love. It couldn't hold it any longer. The lid would never fit that container again.

He would _never_ be able to really say, he _hadn't_ loved. And that he _doesn't_ love. And that he _won't_ love. Because he _has_ really loved. And he _does_ love. And he _will_ love.

"Takano-san.." Ritsu mutter in-between gentle kisses and caresses.

"Hmm?" Takano hummed on his collar bone, running his hand on the smooth skin of Ritsu's thighs.

"I would.." Takano stopped what he was doing, quickly focusing his attention on the now silent sobbing of the brunette.

"What?" He asked ever so softly, heart pounding in anticipation. Ritsu wiped tears from his eyes, closing them to take in some air.

"I w-would come to you…for to e-ease y-your pain.."

Bronze eyes widened in disbelief. "Ritsu…" He held back his own tears, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ritsu's neck.

Ritsu silently cried, still wondering why Takano held him like this. Like he was so precious. Like he was gold that needed a seal. It was astonishing how the older man could make him feel like this.

"Senpai.." Ritsu wrapped his arms around Takano's neck, pulling him closer to hold him.

"I love you.."

* * *

 ****Song name is: 'If I needed you' by Lyle Lovett.****

 **I did Takano as the sick one because everyone always makes Ritsu the sick one. I guess we all forget that Takano's not superman and can also get sick like every other human being lol. Hope you liked it. :D I wrote this on my break at work QwQ Took a lot of effort but I really wanted to write something like this.**

 **Thanks for reading. Jah~**


End file.
